ZoSan: Mirame
by Yoko Yui
Summary: La historia cuenta como los sombreros de paja llegan a una islas misteriosa , donde deberán ser sincero , es un poco Ooc se centra mucho en lo romántico que creo que ellos serian xD. Zoro y Sanji dirán lo que piensan el uno del otro , pero esto sera bueno o malo ? . COMPLETO !.


**Mirame.**

En la cubierta del barco :

\- "Vamos no es tan difícil solo mírame,no ves que estoy aquí ? , por favor voltea a verme".  
\- Sanji-kun , que haces ? . - Oh ! Nami-swan ! estas tan bella como siempre , quieres un zumito ? . - No Sanji-kun , lo que quiero que me conteste es que estabas mirando.  
\- No estaba mirando nada Nami-swan.  
\- Te crees que soy tonta ? , haber cuando le vas a decir lo que sientes ?.  
\- No se a lo que te refieres con eso .  
\- Zoro es muy torpe , y la verdad no se entera de nada a menos que tu le digas lo que sientes el nunca sedara cuenta.  
\- Nami-swan , por favor para con eso no se de que estas hablando.  
\- Esta bien Sanji-kun no insistir mas , bueno avisa a todos que el tiempo esta cambiando parece que tendremos un fuerte tormenta .  
\- Claro Nami-swan ! , con mucho gusto ! hay tormenta a preparar todo panda de vagos ! , menos tu Robin-chuan tu eres perfecta. - Navegante-san eh visto una isla , sera mejor que vallamos hacia ella.  
\- Claro Robin ! , Franky ve hacia esa isla !.  
\- Entendido !.  
\- Rumbo a una nueva aventura !.  
\- Luffy baja de hay y ponte a trabajar ! . - Creo que tengo la enfermedad de no vallamos a esa isla.  
\- Usupp eso no es nuevo en ti , mira el capitán esta muy contento así que no hay nada que podamos hacer .

La tripulación de sombrero de paja se dirigió a la isla sin saber que esta pequeña isla era bastante peculiar, tenia el poder de hacer que las personas que entraran en ella en tres minutos fueran sinceros y digieran todo lo que sentían y se dejaran llevar por su corazón.

\- Por fin llegamos llegamos !.  
\- Luffy baja de ese árbol , por dios ! . - Por que no acampamos ?.  
\- Buena idea chopper ! , oye Zoro ve a buscar leña !.  
\- No me des ordenes !.  
\- Quieres que te zurre ? . Zoro hizo una cara de miedo y salió corriendo. - Sanji-kun mejor ve tras el , con el poco sentido de orientación que tiene seguro se perder . - Eh ? , por que no mejor mandas a Luffy.  
\- Por favor , Sanji-kun. hace cara de cachorrito abandonado .  
\- Claro nami-swan si me lo pides así como te voy a decir que no . Se va cantando y formando corazones .  
\- Navegante-san la verdad es que eres maléfica . Suelta una risita.  
\- Robin , estos dos necesitan ayuda , si es por Sanji nunca le dira lo que siente , asó podrán pasar tiempo a solas .

Dos minutos después:

\- Zoro ! , maldito marimo de mierda donde estas ? . - A quien estas insultando cocinero pervertido ? . - Joder me has asustado , Nami-swan me mando a vigilar te así no te perderás .  
\- Que mierda dices ? , no necesito una ni era y mucho menos si eres tu ! .

Tres minutos transcurrido:

\- Que te pasa ! ? , tanto te desagrada estar conmigo ? .  
\- De que estas hablando cocinero ?.  
\- Joder eres tan estúpido que no te das cuenta ?.  
\- Darme cuenta de que ? , esta actuando muy raro ! . - De que mas va hacer , de que te amo ! , llevo amandote desde el primer día que te vi , deseando que voltearas a mirarme , pero tu solo hablabas conmigo para discutir ! , esa era la única manera de que pudiera escuchar tu voz !. Le sale unas lagrimas . - Oe ... cocinero que .. que estas diciendo .. de verdad... tu hablas enserio ?.. deja de llorar hombre!.  
\- No.. no se que me pasa no puedo , no puedo parar , eh estado aguantando esto tanto tiempo y ahora no puedo para , Zoro ... te amo .. te amo ... por favor mírame .. quiero estar contigo ... quiero que me ames ! . - Deja de llorar ya ! , Cocinero yo ... yo también te amo ... yo .. yo ... eh estado mirándote desde el principio ,también discutía contigo porque era la única manera de poder hablar , de poder escuchar tu voz , de tenerte lo suficientemente cerca .

Los dos muchachos poco a poco acercaron sus caras el uno al otro , y sus labios se juntaron en un pequeño beso que fue creciendo mas y mas , no podían evitarlo sin saberlo habían caído en las garras de la isla .

\- Di mi nombre cocinero , di que me amas .  
\- Zo..zoro ...yo... te amo..Zoro.  
\- Sanji...sanji..yo también te amo .

Los dos poco a poco fueron deslizandose hasta llegar al suelo , Zoro tumbo a Sanji en el suelo , a acarició su cabello , luego su cara , para que llegar a sus manos dándole pequeños besos .

\- I..idiota no soy una mujer no hace falta que me trates tan delicadamente . Zoro lo miro y sonrió , hacia tanto tiempo que deseaba esto que quería disfrutarlo .  
Desabotono la camisa del muchacho y empezó a besar su pecho , lo acariciaba y lamia , Sanji por otro lado gemía ligeramente .  
Así continuo el peliverde hasta que los dos se quedaron desnudos completamente , bajo su cabeza y comenzó a chuparle el pene.

\- Ahh..ahh..Zoro..mas..ahhh.. se siente bien...casi...casi estoy . Sanji en un momento se vino en la boca del espadachín.  
\- Esto fue muy rápido no crees ? . Dijo con una sonrisa burlona .  
\- Cállate ! eso fue por que llevaba mucho tiempo aguantando , sabes lo que es estar en una isla rodeado solo por hombr- ! .  
Zoro lo callo con un beso deslizo su mano lentamente hasta llegar al trasero del pelirubio e introdujo uno de sus dedos haciendo que este de un quejido de dolor , prosiguió metiendo el segundo y así hasta meter el tercero .

\- Zo..zoro .. ya .. ya no mas .. metela .. rápido!.  
\- Aun no estas listo , si me apresuro te dolerá .  
\- No importa tan solo metela ! . A Sanji no le hacia gracias lo que estaba pidiendo , pero lo deseaba tanto ,así años que esperaba y soñaba con los besos de Zoro con sus caricias con sentir sus fuertes manos que olvido todo , solo quería estar con la persona que amaba , aunque eso significara pedir que le metieran un pene por el trasero .

Zoro introdujo lentamente su miembro en el interior de Sanji haciendo que este diera un grito de dolo.

\- Te dije que era muy pronto , espera la sacare . - NO ! , ni se te ocurra lo que pasa es que es muy grande eso es todo sigue no pares .

El espadachín metió completamente su pene y comenzó a mover sus caderas lentamente para después hacerlo un poco mas rápido escuchó los quejidos de su amantes y le agarro el pene y comenzó a masturbarlo para que este se sintiera mejor.

Los gemidos comenzaron a llegar,sus respiraciones eran cada vez mas irregulares , se escuchaba como sus cuerpos chocaban el uno con el otro , Sanji se aferraba a la espalda de Zoro dejando le unas marcas de arañazos , Zoro por otro lado sujetaba el muslo del pelirubio con fuerza , continuaron así hasta que los dos por fin eyacularon .

\- Ahhh.. te has corrido dentro!.  
\- Si lo siento ...no pude evitarlo .  
Los dos se quedaron un momento en silencio se miraron a los ojos y se volvieron a besar , Sanji se recostó sobre el pecho de Zoro que ahora estaba tumbado en el suelo. En ese momento los dos se quedaron dormidos y se despertaron en la mañana.

\- AHHHHHHHHHHH...maldito marimo nos hemos quedado dormidos por tu culpa !.  
\- Por mi culpa ? , en ningún momento te dije que te durmieras !.

Se vistieron rapidamente , y fueron discutiendo hasta llegar al barco donde los estaban esperando sus nakamas , ninguno les dijo nada , al parecer Nami había mandado a Chopper y Franky a buscar la leña para la fogata , Nami era muy lista y se imagino la razón de por que ellos tardaban tanto así que mando a esos dos . Se subieron en el barco y se fueron rumbo a otra aventura.

\- Sanji-kun .. entonces .. Zoro y tu .. ya lo han areglado no ?  
\- Nami-swan ! , ehh? no se de que hablas ! .  
\- No te hagas el tonto Sanji-kun tienes cara de felicidad jajajaj.

Las horas pasaron y todos se fueron a dormir :

Zoro y Sanji se miraron cada uno desde su cama los dos sonrieron y agradecieron haber estado en esa isla , gracia a ella todo esto había pasado , gracias a ella ellos podían estar con la persona que amaban. Pero lo que no sabían es que esta isla al igual hacia que fueras sincero borraba los recuerdos de ella misma , todos los piratas que llegaban a esta isla después de salir de ella a la noche olvidaban todo ... y ellos no iban a ser diferentes.

**Fin.**


End file.
